This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 257,555 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on July 16, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,428; 4,587,673; 4,730,354; and 4,665,565; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse golf grip training glove arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these arrangements do not offer the same degree of effectiveness nor secure fastening that is provided by the subject matter of the present invention.
Furthermore only one of the cited prior art patents employs a single glove arrangement; and, this particular patent is directed to providing support for the users wrist and is not concerned at all with trying to force a golfer to grip a golf club in the proper manner.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among golfers for a golf glove training apparatus that would prevent the golfer from opening their hand at the top of the swing thereby eliminating slices and hitting on top of the ball; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.